Tomboy
by ListenerWatcherObserver
Summary: Being a daughter of Aphrodite had its perks but not if you were a tomboy. Which Piper was. She wore converse, jeans, a loose T, with a backwards baseball cap. She was perfectly fine until she met her crush...and her darkest enemy. Will she be able to fight what was yet to come or will she lose both of her battles even though her most dangerous one was the secret one?
1. Chapter 1

Piper was a tomboy. But also a daughter of Aphrodite. She was a good fighter and an equally good skateboarder. She would where black converse, skinny jeans, a loose top with a plaid one hanging on her wast, and a baseball cap flipped backwards. Stylish and feminine yet fierce. She liked that but was it all okay for her Aphrodite standards...or her crush? It was her second summer at camp. She had no boyfriend but one crush. Jason Grace. Do I need to say more? He was like the most popular jock, besides Percy and Nico, who was completely polite and sweet. She kept her little secret hidden 'cause if her siblings found out, they would clean her up and push her towards her dream guy. She didn't want that so she kept to herself. She learned to be a good fighter and chill. What I mean is she wouldn't over exaggerate over stupid things, she would handle them with caution. That's what made her stand out but I guess everyone got used to it because no one thought anything was wrong with her anymore. She would still do all the girly things like truth or dare with Silena and the girls but her wardrobe and attitude(sometimes) told different. Jason Grace was tall, muscular, blond haired,polite, handsome, and cool. Not one of those stuck ups but a cool guy. Everyday he wore jeans,gray converse, and a CHB shirt. Same old same old. Here where's the story begins (sorry it took so long): Jason POV Okay I was walking towards the Aphrodite cabin to ask Drew something. I know what you're thinking: what is me, Jason Grace, a single going to ask Drew, a girl who is his admirer, on this day. Actually I don't like Drew. My favorite fish in the sea in Piper McLean. She is another Aphrodite girl but doesn't act like one. She is cool and smart and pretty and funny and a killer on the skateboard. She is the opposite of her siblings and that's what I like about her. Many guys like her too, I've seen them eyeing her even though I can't do anything about it. That's what kills me. I want to protect her but I can't unless she is mine. And I am to scared and nervous to ask her. Save your gasps for later. I was going to ask Drew for advice but not telling her who I like. Drew understood well so she let me stay there for the day practicing on asking out girls with different personalities. She said that was the longest but best way because I didn't give any information on the girl because it'll give away too much. When she let me sit down, she went to get everything together. Snacks,drinks, romance movies, etc... She wanted me to see examples so yeah. It was kind of weird seeing all the Aphrodite campers moving around blushing at me(not the boys). That's when I saw her. I see her everyday but still it was nice. She stepped out of the bathroom in her usual attire and walked by me. I was completely flushed that I barely heard her question. Piper POV Today was a new day. I had a free she duke due to all my extra help on my free time. I was planning on going skateboarding so I quickly got dressed in the bathroom in my usual outfit and walked out. All my sol longs left except one. As I stepped closer I realized it was no other than my crush. I remained cool and calm although my head was getting flushed. As I stopped next to him I asked,"Have you seem Drew?" It looked like he barely heard me, probably not wanting to answer hoping I would go away. As I turned to leave he answered,"She went looking in there" He pointed to the supply closet and I thanked him,"Thank you" As I walked in I whisper-screamed, "Drew!" "What!?" "What is Jason Grace Doing in our cabin? And have you seen my blue feather?" "It should be on the dresser and Jason is here for some girl-talk advice" "Okay, thanks" Girl-talk advice? What was that supposed to mean, probably liking some other girl. I walked out and headed to the dresser. I found my blue feather and started to clip it in my hair when I felt someone watching me. I turned and saw my crush staring at me. I was a little shocked but mainly flushed. He quickly turned away and keep fiddling with his hands. That's when Drew came out with three cups of hot chocolate. "Who's the third guest" I asked her. "You" she replied. This is going to be a long day. But at least it was Jason. No, I will not use that to take my advantage. "No I am going skateboarding, I'll see you later. Sorry but I already hade plans" I said confidently. "Fine but only because this was your free day" she said By now they were bother looking at me and I could have sworn I saw a look of disappointment on his face but I pushed it away. He couldn't possibly, no I was sure I was mistaken. Or was I? Tell me how it was. I want to know. Should I continue or not. I would really appreciate it if you'd review. I'm still pretty new at this so please tell me what you think. Bye hopefully see you next time for a new chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out of my cabin and instantly the sun was in my face. Thankfully I had my sunglasses and quickly put them on. Looks like Apollo was extra happy today for some reason. CHB doesn't have their own skating ramp but I make my own. Which means I normally go skate around the cabins. Not a lot of other people skate at CHB but it's okay because Chiron allowed it.

As I was skate boarding I too busy practices my new trick that I bumped into something, or should I say someone. We both collapsed to the floor and I look to my side and see Will Solace. He stood up and reached out his arm for me to grab which I gladly took.

"I'm so sorry Will, I wasmy paying attention" I apologise.

"it's okay Piper it's also my fault but it's fun bumping into you. I gotta go finish my game of volleyball but I''ll talk to you later"Will said. It was fun bumping into you? What was that supposed to mean. Whatever. I continued practicing until I heard the conch horn and saw herds of kids coming from every direction.

I thought walking was boring because I had my skateboard so I skated over. The only other skaters were Nico did Angelo, Travis and Connor Stoll, and Chris Rodriguez. I normally hang out with them when I'm skating. I get strange stares when I pass by people (mainly the girls) but I ignore them and catch up with Nico who was skating.g in front of me.

"Hey Nico" Will say.

"Hi Piper, hey do you wanna hang out later and do some tricks?" Nico said nervously. I wonder why he so nervous.

"Sure what time do you want me to meet you?" I answer.

" How about an hour after lunch, I have one more activity. You can meet me by your cabin." He happily remarked.

"Sure see you then." I waved off as I stopped skating and lifted my board. As I sat down everyone in my cabin was staring at me.

"What?" I ask genuinely confused.

"What were you and Nico talking about?" Drew finally spoke.

"We planning on hanging out later to do some tricks. Anything wrong with that?" I answer truthfully.

" You do k ow he just asked you on a date right?" Drew said. Wait what, a date? That can't be true, we were just gonna skate board, nothing big. Instead of saying anything I get up and get my food. It was just a salad with some fruits.

As I turn to go back to my seat after giving my offering I make eye contact with Nico. He quickly looked down and I thought I saw a hint of blush on his cheeks. Weird. I always liked Nico and once I had a crush on him but now I think I love him as a brother. Nothing more I guess.

Once I sit down my siblings rant on about whatever I turn to see yet another pair of eyes watching me but this time it's Will. When we make eye contact he winks and continues eating. What is it l, nationally staring day today?! I get up when I'm done and skate out of the pavilion. I didn't think I had that much attention when I went out but I felt a lot of people staring at me. I didn't look at anybody and just left.

An hour passed by with me just skating around slowly. I got back to my cabin and waited for Nico . By now it was about 1:30 p.m. and Nico should be here. He isn't late or anything just I really wanted to probably just went to get his board. I was sitting down on my cabin's steps when someone bumped into me. I look up and see Jason looking down on me.

"I'm so sorry Piper I wasn't really watching. Are you okay?" Jason says sincerely.

"Its cool and I'm fine. What are you still doing here anyway?" I ask. I thought he would have left by now.

" Drew kept me longer. What are you doing here just sitting?" Jason questions.

"Waiting for Nico, we skating together," I say," and there he is, bye Jason" I get up,wave, then skate towards Nico. He turns around on his board and we skate towards the Hades cabin since its really quiet over there.

"Hey, what trick do you wanna try first?" I ask.

"I saw you doing a new trick from walking by. Can you teach me that?" Nicole says.

"Sure I'm just getting used to it so it's a little tricky. First you start skating, flip the board, then flip then board the board again even higher. At his first try he fell over so I ran to him and asked if he was okay.

"Are you okay Nico?" I ask not realsing our faces are centimeters away. When I help him up I notice a cut on his forehead. I had Cambodia in my pocket just in case and fed it to Nico. I fed him only a crumb as I watched the cut disappear. I didn' we were chest to chest until I looked in his eyes. His face was completely flushed. I took a step back away from him. I never noticed but Nico was about 4in. taller than me. 'and insanely cute' I thought. Where did that come from? Did I still have a crush on Nico? 'Yes' my mind said. This is just peachy, I have feelings for two guys. Can things get any worse?

"Yeah thanks Piper.I'll see you tomorrow" He says that right before the conch horn blew for dinner. Time went fast with Nico.

"Yeah, we'll have to practice that trick more." I say. He skates off I I stand there thinking about what just happened. today was interesting and now I think my mother is in my head. Or was it my mother?

Hi I enjoy writing this story but I need some reviews to continue. I'd like to hear what you think of it so please review or I won't write anymore. I feel like you guys dislike my story. Bye hopefully i'll see you for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Even though they were little they were still good and thank you for the first person to review at the earliest. Hope you like this chapter.

After dinner I skated towards my cabin. Once camp fire was over I headed to bed. I changed into my grey sweats and white tee while my siblings changed into their silk pj' my head hit the pillow I was knocked out but that's when the dreams came. I was sitting in my mother's, Aphrodite if you didn't already know, sitting area.

There were pink loveseats everywhere and roses on the glass heart shaped tables. Very lovely dovey which I didn't really enjoy. Then my mother appeared in the seat in front of me.

"Hello mother" I politely say.

"Hello dear. I've seen your recognising some people who have feelings towards you but i'm sorry to say that that's not of my doing. I've notice these emotions from you but from the other boys who you think about have not that love related thoughts in their head. Whatever they're doing is being forced upon them. I know one of them really loves you but I can't tell you directly who it is. Someone is playing with your love life and of the three other boys. I'll figure out what I can but for now, follow your heart. I encourage you to make the right choice in who really loves you. Goodbye." My mother said.

I woke up with a start. That was a pleasant dream. (note the sarcasm) Okay so the three boys who've noticed me a lot only one of them loves me truly. I've known all of them for a while but I still can't decide which one is the one. It was 5:00 a.m. and none of my siblings were awake yet. Might as well get ready.

I grabbed a towel and took a shower. I pit on the same style of clothes as yesterday and began to brush/blow dry my hair. By 5:30 my hair was lightly damp but I was still ready to go. The sun had already risen and I can tell that today was gonna be hot so I put on my shades which were all black.(today's style sunglasses) My ssiblings began to stir When I was already out the door. I skated to the Athena cabin because I really needed to talk to Annabeth. She's really good in these situations.

I knocked on the door to reveal a groggy Malcolm. He yelled something I couldn't really understand because he was still sleepy. I think it was Annabeth because she came out ready to start the day.

"Hey Piper what do you need?" Annabeth said happily.

"I had this weird dream and some weird attention so I just wanted to talk about what I should do" I said and before I knew it I blurted out the whole story. She intently listened and when I was done she had a far off look.

She finally spoke and said," I think you should take your mom's advice but play hard to get. I mean see who is willing to chase after and give you the right amount of attention you deserve. Figure out who is the most genuinely concerned about you." She was right, of course.

"Thanks Annabeth see you later" I replied thankfully. I waved goodbye and skated off. It was about 6:30 when I left I decided to skate some more around the cabins. When I went by the Zeus cabin I saw Thalia there. It she was just leaving so I ran up and gave her a hug. She was a good friend of mine(same as the other CHB girls in the books). She hugged me back once she realised it was me.

"I haven't seen you in a while Thalia! HowI've you been?!" I practically screamed. The cabin door opens to reveal a fully dressed readily to go Jason out of the corner of my eye.

"I've been good how about you?" Thalia replies.

"I'm okay but all of us missed you so it wasn't really the same." I say.

"That's good but now we have a lot of catching up to do. Say have you seen Annabeth?" she asks.

"Yeah she's prepped for the day in her cabin. I'll see you later." I answer.

"Okay bye." She says. With that she walks off and right before I skate off I remember Jason.

"Hi Jason. Sorry if I disturbed you with the sort of screaming I was just really excited to see Thalia again." I say.

"Hey it's alright. Good morning by the way. It's nice to see you up this early." Jason replies.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Nothing I just never see you skate this early. I normally see you skate later on." Jason says.

"So you've been watching me?" I ask. He hesitates with the answer but is then saved by the conch horn.

"You better get back to your cabin." Jason says avoiding the question. With that he runs off and I skate back to my cabin which already has everyone lined up. I run inside and out my skateboard away because I have activities today. My dagger is already strapped to my waist as I head of with the rest of my cabin to breakfast.

When I get there I quickly grab my food which is cereal and I sit down after making my offerings of course. Once breakfast was over which was practically uneventful I walked out with my cabin to the sword arena. We were with the Demeter cabin and the Hades.

I was paired up with Katie, Demeter's cabin leader, and we were a good team. We could both learn from each other because she used a sword and I used a dagger. When she used offense I used defense and vice versa. It was going well until someone screamed ,"Watch out!". Me and Katie were both confused but then I saw her black out. That's when my vision started going black.

I woke up the next morning with something cold all over my right arm. Nobody was around except for Katie who was in the bed next to me. It looked l like she was just getting up to. I look around and noticed that we were in the infirmary.

"What happened?" Katie crooked out.

"I don't know I just remember my vision went black in the sword arena." I managed to say. Just then Will Solace and Chiron walked in.

"Im glad your up girls. Do you have any pains?" Chiron asked.

Me and Katie shook our heads while Will Solace applied some nectar to our sides. I instantly felt good as new and by the look on Katie's face I know she did so too. We both stood up and felt no pain.

"Since you girls feel better you can continue your activities. You were only out for 5 minutes so you can just go back to your activities you were previously at." Chiron said then left.

"How did we get here and what happened?" Katie asked Will.

"Nicole shadow traveled You here," he pointed to me," and Travis who happened to be walking by carried you here." he pointed at Katie this time.," Also the Stolls made a bomb but when Leo lit it up it created an explosion that was directed towards you two for some reason. I think that it was meant for Katie because it was from the Stolls but since Piper was there you both got attacked but it didn't damage anything else. See yeah guys later." He waves.

"Im gonna get those Stools" Katie growled.

"Me too but let's get back to the swords arena." I managed to say without any anger.

When we got there we were surrounded instantly. Everyone asked if we were okay which we were. That's when the conch horn blew for lunch. We all started to walk away when I spotted Nico. I began walking with him.

"Thanks for taking me to the infirmary." I thanked.

"No problem, are you okay now?" Nico asked concerned.

"Yeah just a little surprised that happened." I reply.

"Well this is a demigod camp, hardly anything is normal." Nico says. We both laugh and go our separate ways when we get to the pavilion. I sit down with my cabin and do the normal routine. Get salad and fruit, make offering, sit down and eat, then get up and leave. Simple really but after I was down a bunch of people came up to me and I can see the ssame thing happening to Katie. I really don't like the attention.

I see one of my best guy friends Leo sitting alone in the corner. Once everyone leaves I go and talk to him.

" Hey Leo." I greet.

"Im so sorry Piper, I didn't mean to burn you." Leo almost sobbed out.

"It's okay It wasn't your fault but you can help me and Katie pound the Stools because they did want this to happen." I say. Leo instantly brights up.

" Ssure I'll help but how are we gonna prank the pranksters?" Leo questioned.

"I don't know but it's gonna be good." I evil-ly say. Our conversation goes off like that but leaves us laughing when we're done.

"Bye Repair Boy" I say

"Bye Beauty Queen." He replies.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason's POV

Right after breakfast I headed towards the swords arena. The hunters are back and if we aren't prepared we gonna suck for the traditional capture of flag game. When I get there I see a lot of people had the same idea. Look there's Percy and Nico, I'll train with them.

"Sup guys" I greet

"Oh hey Jason" Percy says.

"Sup" Nico greets back.

"Hunters are beat our butts if we don't practice. Come let's do the three way sword attack."Percy suggest

As we make our way towards five dummies to start our attacks I notice that it starts to snow. That's weird and then smoke from like an engine starts filling the air but it smells like perfume. It's like Khione and Aphrodite but where's the smoke coming from? I see everyone is noticing the same thing.

Screaming comes from the cabin area and everyone runs in that direction with me, Percy, and Nico leading the crowd. When we get there the whole Aphrodite cabin is on the floor half conscious. Thalia, Annabeth, and the rest of the cabin leaders are there. As I run I notice some type of shield around them with a 10ft radius. Other campers are trying to get in but they can't. Me, Nico, and Percy run right through.

"What happened?!" Jason exclaim.

"I don't know, I heard screaming then everyone came running but when we got here a force field appeared separating us from the rest of the cabins. The Aphrodite cabin was already here though." Annabeth says.

"Well it looks like we are stuck because we're locked in. Unless you got a plan I suggest we cry for our parents. There's no way we can get out of this type of shield unless we have an insane amount of power." Leo reports.

"Hey there's Chiron! He saying something but I can't hear him." I Piper starts to stir.

"What happened?"Piper says.

"We don't know." Annabeth replies clearly frustrated. "Wait, Leo, you said the only way to break this shield is to use a high amount of power right? Well that's true this structure is created by two great forces or two gods. We have demigods from every God. If we combine our power we will have enough to break this shield. We just need a way to link all this power." Annabeth reported

"Good idea but how." Percy remarked.

"We can each use our powers each at a time so we all have an effect on the shield." I say quite proudly.

" That may work but we need to use them all at once for more affect." Leo says

"But how, not all of us have super powers." Piper says.

"Well we use our own ability against the shield." Annabeth replies."Okay let's try this" I start to call lightning and hit the shield while the others are using there powers.

Everyone used their own way to get out of the locked shielded area. I see Piper command the shield to go away and if I look to my right I see Percy using a massive amount of water to try and break through the shield. With everyone using their powers I can start to see tiny cracks from in the shield.

"We are breaking it. Just hold it longer." Annabeth reports. Just when we are a about to break it I have a painful feeling in my gut. Clutching in pain I fall to my knees and see everyone do the same thing.

"I thought demigod were supposed to be dumb. They weren't supposed to crack this shield. Anyway now that I know you all have that type of power why don't I take it, yes that's a good idea. All of you deserve it any way so it's a perfect situation." says a rough, dark voice. Everyone turns around and sees the least likely God. Nemesis.

"What do you want?" Percy asks.

"Nothing much but your powers. I'll need them and all of you do deserve for your powers to be taken so its settled."

"Why do want our powers? What's the point in all this." Annabeth inquires

"Oh dear Annabeth I thought you were smarter than this. That a look around and put the pieces together. I would have thought that at least you would figure it out. That okay if not but I must go now duty awaits." and with a flash, Nemesis was gone and so as the shield.

I see Piper in pain still on the floor so I go to her but right after Nico.

"Piper are you okay?" I ask as I help her sit up.

"Yeah the pain seems to have gone away thank you." We both stand up and seespecially that Annabeth already got a plan.

"Okay everyone in about an hour got to the cabins in for a council meeting. But for right now try to get any information on this subject as to why Nemesis out of all Gods would take revenge of on us okay." Annabeth says. Everyone walks a way from that a bit drained from using their powers. The Aphrodite cabin woke up and is helping each other get up.

"I wonder what that was about. Why would nemesis do that?" Percy asks.

"I don't know. But i'll try to get some information. I'll see you guys later." Nico replies. Then he walks off to go hang out with...Piper?

_He better not touch her. What is wrong with me. Now I'm talking to myself in my head. Ugh_

I start training with Percy and before we know it, it's time for the meeting. When me and Percy get to the Big house and walk in we meet with a surprise visit with someone...special.

**Hi sorry it took so long but here is the next chapter. I'm sort of in the middle with writing other books (for fan fiction) and school work so that 's a hassle. Summer is almost here and I promise that everyday in summer I'll put a new chapter if not more. Hope you like this chapter, I'll see you guys soon. Bye :)**


End file.
